TDRPW's Chat of Horror I
' Canadian Horror Story' (We see a GO typing on his computer with many Fast Eddie's Bags across his room and His handcrafted made from butter OTDRP players trophies and a "Friends" Poster) GO: *yells loudly at his computer while typing* FU*K YOU ROCKER YOU SUCK DOGGY DIK! GO: *watches the chat intensely and sees something he doesn't like and starts muttering curse words* GO: *yells* They Have no respect for me!!!!! *looks sinister* Well I guess this is the final straw isn't that right Scarlett, Winner of TDSS. Go: *then begins to lick The handcrafted scarlett trophy* You like that huh ;) *beings to take off his shirt.....* (Later in TD house) TD: *watches BB* TD: dis shet is dat bomb doe! (With lightning flashing we see a go shaped figure in the background) GO: oh TD.. ;) TD: wtf do you want with me bitch! GO: Nothing......nothing........... GO: *then begins to walk slowly to TD* TD: *nervous* eh what are you going to do GO: Nothing......Nothing TD: Heh hee Go: *grabs a Fat Eddie's Bag* (Tomorrow at Chat only Heo,Rocky and Grass are at the chat) Heo: Guys I invited these hot English girls to the chat any I don't want anything to happen to them..... ~HotBritsihGirl1256 joins the chat~ Rocky: Lol that's a sock! Heo can't get girls xD Heo: Nuh uh! Grass: Heo they misspelled British Rocky: tbh only Fiz would do this with that bad of misspelled Grass: Where if Fiz anyway and where is anyone tbh BritishGirl: heo ;) meet me at the Fast Eddie's on Avenue 31st Street Rocky: Tf kinda of Street name is that! Grass: Heo its a trap!! Heo: suddenly..10 chat members vanish and I can't go see some random girl off the internet who wants to meet me on one of the most shady street in America! Heo: I'm going! ~Heozaki has left the chat~ Rocky: welp he's a goner Grass: Ditto Rocky: Dildo? I knew you were horny but this is ridiculous! *trollface* Grass: :| (Cut to Heo entering a rundown Fast Eddie's) Heo: Oh Nicole! *shivering* Voice: heoooooo Heo: NICOLE! *runs down the creaky stairs* Wait......My username on Eharmony is DairyQueenLover360! Heo: *tries to run up stairs but door closes* Voice: Where do you think you're going Heo: *gulp slowly walks down stairs* Heo: *hits edge of the stairs* (The Voice is realized to be a Fast Eddie's Soundboard; NOW IN STORES FOR 24.50 DOLLARS) Heo: What is this Go: Oh I can explain see Heo you guys didn't treat me with any respect so I had to get my revenge! by harvesting you guys! Heo: WHAT THATS GROSS! GO: YOU GUYS SKIPPED OUT ON RC MAKING ME HAVE TO SELL IT ;( GO: Don't worry heo I will make sure that you are sold in a Fast Eddie Little Bits Meal! Heo: YOUR A CREEP *starts to run in circles* GO: Please stop running it ruins speads out your food *hits Heo with a rake and puts him into a BBQ favored Human Pouch* GO: SOON YOU WILL BE A PART OF GO! Fiz: Aw shit! GO: None can stop me *a brick falls on him* Grass: Besides me and Rocky boi! Toast: Now that's a guy that got Toasted! Fiz: and weeded! Rocker: and janed it! Chwiss: And he got shreked! TD: and Aaryan! Team: and Max goofed Jro: and Jroed! Grass: Nah man you ruined it JRO: ;( Chwiss: What are we doing to this fucker! *kicks a knocked out Go* RJ: I have a place for him! (Go wakes up at a Gay Strip Club) GO:Huh? Where am I? Garret: oh hi big boy ;) GO: no....no.....NO.....!! (Garret drags Go to his trailer) Garret: ;)